2014-07-27 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - Fury Descending
It's a warm morning and the Helicarrier hovers just off the Hudson Bay out in the Atlantic Ocean. Fury sits at his desk in his office. The grizzled leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. is watching monitors of Darkseid's broadcast and the rise of somebody known as Fury. He frowns and looks to the other screen showing footage of the recorded destruction of Avengers Mansion. He picks up his coffee mug and takes a drink. It appears that the man has not slept. He picks up his phone to call Hill... Before Fury can finish his order to Hill, there is an Earth Shattering BOOM! The helicarrier pitches violently to the side, knocking Fury to the ground. On the flight deck, a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport has just landed when all of a sudden the booming crash announcing the arrival of a boom tube. The portal opens and out comes a horde of parademons. The helicarrier is already righting itself from the shockwave. The alarm goes off in Fury's office and throughout the carrier there is a call for battle stations. The Colonel makes his way to his feet grabbing his com and his needle gun from a drawer. He growls into the com, "Dum Dum, What the hell was that?" The ex-circus strong man answering, "There was an extra-dimensional portal opened up on the flight deck. Invaders are assaulting us. We're in siege conditions. Alpha Priory." On the flight deck, parademons continue to come in endless waves. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in mandroid armor and combat gear flood out of the helicarrier to battle the paradeamons. It's a tough fight between the highly trained and outnumbered agents versus the endless hordes of drones and their advance equipment. The parademons seem to be choosing to not kill, but rather to carry off any S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that they can back through the portal. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be pressing back against the parademons and repealing them. That is until he steps out of the boom tube, Darksied. The paradeamons rally and fighting harder in their lord's presence while chanting their lord's name in unholy cacophony. The forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. are swept away and the carrier is breached. Fury fires a round from his needle gun into the head of a paradeamon as he advances through the fighting through the carrier's deck; Dum Dum talking in his ear, "Nick, we're not sure what they are, but they're lead by that big ugly polka, Darkseid. They're also carrying off our troops into the portal." Fury takes aim and kills another parademon, "Damn it to hell, Dum Dum. We're calling this an Epsilon 13. That goes for you too. Make the call and patch me through to Brand." There's silence on the line for a moment, before Dum Dum says Nick, "I'm not leaving you. I'm coming to get you." Fury growls, "Like hell you are, get off the boat. That's an order. I'm too pretty to die, especially at the hands of a so-called god. Loki tried, remember? This isn't the navy the captain doesn't go down with the ship, you idiot. Dum Dum sighs, "Fine, Nick." The sounds of abandon ship are heard throughout the helicarrier and escape crafts disembark, sending S.H.I.E.L.D. agents safely away from the parademon Horde. A skeleton crew of soldiers armed in the heaviest equipment and Mandroid armor begin to cut a path through the parademons. They are led by none other than Nick, and are heading straight for the dark god. Fury yells into his comlink, "Brand, I don't give a rat's ass! I've been invaded and this is your job to prevent alien invasions. Isn't that what I pay you for? I'll tell his royal ass that next time he invades he has to use a fleet of space ships. Just do it." The green haired woman's response is harsh and biting. Fury growls, "That's why I like you Abby, you're such a people person." Fury and his ever shrinking band of fighters make their way to the flight deck and within 50 feet of Darkseid. Fury dares to call out defiantly, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you picked the wrong man's house to break into." "And here I thought I picked just the right one," comes a dry comment from Darkseid. "Nick Fury, Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D., and hero from the World War II." What he knows that even the President of the United States doesn't know unless he needs to is perhaps shocking. The evil god's eyes flash red as he prepares to fire his Omega Effect. The red lines of destruction zigzag about the parademons towards the master spy. Fury raises his needle pistol and fires. "Get the hell off my boat!" The needle shot bounces off Darkseid forehead harmlessly, beneath his notice. The Omega Effect however strikes Fury and he is reduced to ash. Moments later the energy guns of Skrull mother ship controlled by S.W.O.R.D. rain down upon the helicarrier, parademons, and Darkseid. In the resulting destruction there is the sound of a large BOOM! It is just slightly louder than the explosion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as the Boom Tube closes.